memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Episode data project/multiple timeline positions
Multiple-time episodes These are episodes which would have multiple locations in the timeline if the advanced timeline browser was implemented. The present is listed first. Placement notes are in brackets. next Unknown and Stardates' years are in parenthesis, Gregorian date years are not. * Storm Front (episode) ** Unknown (2154) ** Unknown (1944) * Storm Front, Part II (episode) ** Unknown (2154) ** Unknown (1944) * Broken Bow (episode) ** April 16, 2151 ** Unknown (2121) * Carpenter Street (episode) ** Unknown (2153) ** Unknown (2004) * First Flight (episode) ** Unknown (2153) ** Unknown (2143) * Twilight (episode) ** Unknown (2153) ** Unknown (2165) (alternate) * Zero Hour (episode) ** February 14, 2154 ** Unknown (2161) * The City on the Edge of Forever (episode) ** 3134.0 (2267) ** Unknown (1930) * Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode) ** 3113.2 (2267) ** Unknown (1969) * The Menagerie, Part I (episode) ** 3012.4 (2267) ** Unknown (2254) * The Menagerie, Part II (episode) ** 3013.1 (2267) ** Unknown (2254) * Yesteryear (episode) ** 5373.4 (2269) ** Unknown (2237) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** 8390.0 (2286) ** Unknown (1986) * All Good Things... (episode) ** 47988.0 (2370) ** Unknown (2364) [ ??, Encounter at Farpoint (episode) ] ** Unknown (unknown) * ** 48650.1 (2371) ** Unknown (2293) * Time's Arrow (episode) ** 45959.1 (2368) ** August 13, 1893 * Time's Arrow, Part II (episode) ** 46001.3 (2369) ** August, 1893 [ Time's Arrow (episode), ?? ] * Tapestry (episode) ** Unknown (2369) ** Unknown (2327) * Emissary (episode) ** 46379.1 (2369) ** Unknown (2366) [ The Best of Both Worlds (episode), The Best of Both Worlds, Part II (episode) ] * These Are the Voyages... (episode) ** 47457.1 (2370) [ The Pegasus (episode), Armageddon Game (episode) ] ** Unknown (2161) [ Terra Prime (episode), Twilight (episode) ] * Past Tense, Part I (episode) ** 48481.2 (2371) ** September 1, 2024 * Past Tense, Part II (episode) ** 48481.2 (2371) ** September 2, 2024 * Little Green Men (episode) ** 48201.3 (2372) ** July 1947 * Future's End (episode) ** 50132.5 (2373) ** Unknown (1996) * Future's End, Part II (episode) ** 50132.5 (2373) ** Unknown (1996) * Star Trek: First Contact ** 50893.5 (2373) ** April 2063 * In a Mirror, Darkly (episode) ** January 13, 2155 ** April 2063 (mirror) [ Star Trek: First Contact, ?? ] * Trials and Tribble-ations (episode) ** Unknown (2373) ** 4523.7 (2268) * Flashback (episode) ** 50126.4 (2373) ** 9521.6 (2293) (flashback) * Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (episode) ** Unknown (2374) ** Unknown (2346) (orb experience) * Timeless (episode) ** 52143.6 (2375) ** Unknown (2390) (alternate) * Endgame (episode) ** 54973.4 (2378) ** Unknown (2404) (alternate) * Living Witness (episode) ** Unknown (3074) present is the future! ** Unknown (2374) * Things Past (episode) ** Unknown (2373) ** Unknown (2366) (Odo's memory) Possible * Yesterday's Enterprise (episode) ** 43625.2 (2366) ** Unknown (2344) * Eye of the Needle (episode) ** 48579.4 (2371) ** Unknown (2351) * Necessary Evil (episode) ** 47282.5-47284.1 (2370) ** Unknown (2365) (flashback) * Fury (episode) ** Unknown (2376) ** Unknown (2371) * Before and After (episode) ** ?? * Shattered (episode) ** ?? * Relativity (episode) ** ?? Notes * Where do the months on pages like 2151 come from? * Why do several ENT episodes (Fusion (episode), Rogue Planet (episode), Acquisition (episode), ...) have "2151/2152" as dates? Planned behavior Normal "one time" episodes Episodes listed above For "branch" episodes